


Corrida da Lua Cheia.

by TH_LuckyStar



Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam Halloween, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: Em um mundo repleto de sobrenatural, a maior teoria é que a Bat Família é composta só de vampiros, quando na verdade, os Waynes são uma matilha de lobisomens.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Batfam Halloween Week





	Corrida da Lua Cheia.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic para o evento BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020, Dia 04: Werewolf.

Bruce deixou sair o ar que não sabia estar segurando, ele tinha conseguido, ele tinha voltado a tempo. Era o primeiro dia de Lua cheia e já passava das seis da tarde, mas ele tinha chegado a tempo.

Ele realmente odiava quando as missões da Liga levavam mais tempo que o previsto e ele acabava perdendo o dia da Lua Cheia. Mesmo fora do espaço, a sensação e necessidade de transformar aumentava para níveis desconfortáveis. 

Para quem não conhecia sua identidade, Batman parecia cada vez mais irritadiço e seco, quem ainda acreditava que ele era um vampiro, imaginava que era falta de sangue ou algo do tipo. 

Quando, na verdade, eram os instintos dele insistindo que ele se transformasse, de que ele estivesse em contato com sua matilha, e mais importante, os instintos paternais e protetores dele querendo saber sobre seus filhos. 

A lua cheia era um momento muito importante na vida de um Lobisomem, era sobre a matilha, era sobre conexões, era sobre a família. Algo que em sua adolescência, Bruce não pensou que teria de novo depois da fatídica noite que lhe roubou seus pais. Mesmo com a presença de Alfred e Leslie não era a mesma coisa, um Fae e uma Humana não corriam ao luar.

Quando Dick surgiu em sua vida, um filhote de lobisomem que perdeu seus pais e foi separado de sua matilha tudo em uma noite, Bruce decidiu voltar com a tradição de correr nas luas cheias. Desde então eles nunca pararam. Mesmo quando eles brigaram e Dick deixou a mansão, eles ainda tentavam se encontrar nas luas cheias tentando ignorar suas desavenças enquanto transformados. 

O que se tornou uma das melhores decisões que Bruce podia ter tido com o passar dos anos, foi essa tradição que ajudou a família superar tantas coisas e manter um vínculo como matilha.

Por esse motivo ele sempre tentava manter as missões da Liga longe dos dias de Lua Cheia, e por isso ele odiava quando as missões se alongavam para além do planejado. Ao menos os heróis mais próximos dele, que conheciam sua verdadeira identidade, sabiam e entendiam sua irritação.

Dessa vez havia sido por pouco, mas ele tinha conseguido.

Ninguém estava na caverna a espera dele, isso queria dizer que seus filhos já haviam se resignado e estavam se preparando para o cair da noite. Ao menos ele pode surpreendê-los com algo bom.

Logo quando ele saiu da caverna, já tendo tomado banho e trocado para roupas mais confortáveis, ele encontrou uma das suas crianças. Duke estava sentado no chão do escritório de Bruce, papéis espalhados pela mesa de centro, e ao ouvir o mais velho passar pela passagem, levantou o olhar com um sorriso.

\- B! Você conseguiu! - O rosto do seu filho se iluminou de uma forma que sempre fazia Bruce lembrar como valia a pena.

\- Por pouco. Mas sim. - Bruce respondeu, olhando para fora da janela notou como já estava escurecendo rápido. Ele mais sentiu do que viu Duke pular nele para um abraço. Com uma curta risada ele envolveu seu filho com os braços, retornando o abraço.

\- O importante é que você está aqui. - Duke falou ainda dentro do abraço. Bruce apoiou a bochecha na cabeça do menino, era injusto como eles crescem tão rápido. O mais novo se afastou devagar para olhar o outro no rosto. - Não é a mesma coisa sem todo mundo. E… Aconteceram algumas coisa…

\- Alguém está machucado? - Bruce perguntou preocupado, se xingando internamente por não ter checado os relatórios no caminho de volta pela pressa de chegar a tempo.

\- Não! Bem.. não físicamente… - Duke tentou acalmá-lo. ênfase no “tentou”. O mais novo suspirou tentando reorganizar os pensamentos atrás da melhor forma de explicar. - Houveram alguns casos difíceis. Fisicamente, só algumas contusões e alguns cortes. As coisas ficaram feias rápido… e algumas pessoas ficaram feridas… e foi difícil pra todo mundo, mas, pra alguns foi mais pesado.

Duke terminou de explicar com ombros caídos e desviando o olhar, ele parecia cansado e triste. Bruce teria que ler os relatórios mais tarde, mas agora ele precisava confortar seus filhos a começar por pelo que estava a frente dele. 

\- Nós podemos conversar mais tarde. - Bruce decidiu. Com um sorriso gentil gesticulou para os papéis sobre a mesa de centro. - Agora, por que não me mostra o que você estava trabalhando antes de termos que nos preparar para a corrida.

\- Nah! - Duke negou com a cabeça, e se separando de Bruce falou. - Talvez mais tarde, com mais tempo. Prefiro ver se os muffins que Alfred estava fazendo já ficaram prontos.

\- Uma boa ideia. - Bruce concordou e os dois se dirigiram para a cozinha da mansão, uma conversa sobre assuntos mais tranquilos se formando no caminho. Quando eles chegaram na cozinha, Bruce encontrou mais três de seus filhos.

Ele parou na porta para ver a cena enquanto Duke continuou o caminho para se juntar ao mordomo próximo ao fogão. Alfred estava retirando mais uma leva de muffins do forno, calmamente ignorando a bagunça que os seus netos estavam fazendo. Dick e Stephanie estavam, aparentemente, se unindo contra Damian em uma guerra de cócegas, diversas migalhas de muffins circulavam os três, inclusive em suas roupas e cabelos.

Vestígios de uma batalha, Bruce pensou. Qualquer que tivesse sido a situação que eles haviam enfrentado enquanto ele estava fora, realmente os afetou pesadamente, uma vez que, Alfred estava permitindo tanta bagunça na cozinha. Bruce não poderia culpar seu pai Fae, ele também suportaria essa bagunça e caos se isso significasse ouvir as risadas de seus filhos depois de tempos difíceis.

O patriarca ficou na entrada da cozinha, apoiado no batente do portal, observando a bagunça que seus filhos estavam fazendo, ignorantes de sua presença. Bruce deixou um leve sorriso tomar seu rosto, era precioso os momentos que seus filhos agiam como crianças normais. Como agora onde Damian, que facilmente poderia escapar das tentativas fracas de dois mais velhos de o restringirem, se remexia para evitar as mãos enquanto segurava a risada com uma determinação de aço que o caçula tinha.

Depois de um momento, e quando Duke já estava terminando seu segundo muffin enquanto conversava com Alfred, Dick levantou o olhar que estava centrado em Damian e notou a figura na porta da cozinha.

\- Bruce!! - O seu mais velho falou com um sorriso brilhante, fazendo com que a atenção de todos no cômodo se voltasse para o patriarca. - Você conseguiu!!

\- B-man!!! - Steph riu a nota-lo. A distração dos dois foi o suficiente para que Damian escapasse.

Em um pulo ele havia se transformado, o filhote de lobo correu e se escondeu atrás das pernas do pai, e ao chegar em seu esconderijo se transformou novamente.

\- Pai! - Damian falou irritado. - Diga para Grayson e Brown pararem com essa tolice de uma vez!

\- Ohn!! Dami. - Steph sorriu, daqueles que significavam problemas. - pedindo proteção?

\- Claro que não! - o mais novo respondeu petulante dando um passo para fora de seu esconderijo. - Eu não preciso de proteção, sou capaz de me defender sozinho.

Essa declaração seria mais certa se, quando Dick mexeu os dedos em claro sinal de cócegas, Damian não tivesse se escondido novamente atrás da pernas de Bruce. Ele teve que conter uma risada para não enfurecer seu mais novo. Calmamente ele estendeu a mão e a apoiou na cabeça de Damian, acariciando de leve o fino e macio cabelo do menino.

\- Vejo que vocês estão mantendo suas energias para hoje a noite. - Bruce comentou sarcástico.

\- Uhm Hum! - Dick concordou, ignorando totalmente o sarcasmo. - Alfred acabou de nos abastecer, só estamos gastando o excesso de açúcar.

\- É B. - Steph concordou pegando outro muffin. - E enquanto isso ensinando uma lição a um certo filhote.

\- Eu não sou um filhote!! - Damian respondeu de imediato. - obviamente minha posição na matilha… RICHARD!!!

Damian gritou, cortando o que ia falar, quando Dick pulou nele em sua forma de lobo em um movimento fluido. Prendendo Damian ao chão, Dick começou a lamber o rosto dele fervorosamente.

\- Nãoooo - Damian estava começando a conter risadas de novo. - Richard!!

Bruce apenas observou a interação, ele sabia que Dick não iria machucar o irmão e a força que ele usava era completamente calculada. Pelo canto de olho, Bruce viu quando Stephanie abocanhou o muffin todo de uma vez, para desgosto de Alfred, e começou a se aproximar dos dois meninos no chão.

\- Brown, nã… - Damian começou quando percebeu o movimento da menina, mas foi cortado por outra lambida de Dick em sua forma de lobo. 

Percebendo seu destino, Damian pôs em prática um plano de fuga. Transformando de novo em sua forma de lobo ele aproveitou o espaço que se formou de repente, ele ainda tinha o tamanho de um filho em sua forma de lobo, isso pegou Dick de surpresa e deu a oportunidade do mais novo escapar.

Bruce mal teve tempo de ver Damian disparar pelo corredor quando a massa cinza da forma de lobo de Stephanie perseguiu o menino, logo seguida da forma maior e escura de Dick perseguindo os irmãos pela mansão.

\- Oh céus. - Alfred soltou.

\- Se eles destruírem alguma coisa. - Duke comentou pegando mais um muffin. - Eu posso ficar com a vez da Stephie de escolher o menu do jantar?

\- Dependendo do que for quebrado. - Bruce falou com um sorriso, finalmente entrando na cozinha e se servindo um muffin. Um barulho alto de algo caindo em algum lugar da mansão fez Duke começar rir.

\- Acredito que o senhor já pode começar a escolher, mestre Duke. - Alfred falou seco, o que só fez a risada do menino virar uma gargalhada. - Perdão não recebê-lo apropriadamente, mestre Bruce, eu estava tendo certeza que os jovens mestres comerem algo antes dos eventos de mais tarde.

\- Não se preocupe Alfred. - Bruce respondeu e, esticando a mão para mexer no cabelo de Duke, continuou. - Duke estava lá pra dizer oi.

\- B! o cabelo não! - O menino desviou rindo.

\- Bom ouvir. - Alfred comentou. O mordomo então pegou uma travessa previamente preparada com vários muffins. E se voltou para Bruce novamente. - Mestre Bruce, poderia levar esses aqui para a biblioteca?

\- Vai deixá-los comer na biblioteca? - o mais novo perguntou confuso, essa era umas das regras da casa com intenção de conservar os livros, alguns mais antigos que a própria mansão.

\- Talvez, depois dessa semana que se passou, uma exceção não irá fazer mal. - Alfred falou com cuidado, e a preocupação de Bruce com o que tinha acontecido só aumentou.

\- Eu vou levar. - Bruce falou sério e decidido, já pensando em vários cenários do que o esperava na biblioteca.

Ele percorreu o caminho até a biblioteca com a mente focada no que poderia ter acontecido, nem mesmo os som da correria dos seus outros três filhos o distraiam. Quando ele chegou em seu destino, a primeira coisa que ele notou foi a enorme forma preta deitado à frente da lareira acesa, Jason em sua forma de lobo.

Ver o quão grande seu segundo filho havia se tornado sempre surpreendia Bruce, ele ainda lembrava do pequeno filhote que ele achou em Crime Aley, o quão pequena era aquela bolinha de pelo suja e engordurado pela péssima situação de vida a qual foi submetido.

Naquela época, Jason se transformava em lobo o tempo todo, tanto que Bruce tinha que constantemente procurar nos menores recantos da mansão quando o menino caia no sono e se esquecia de avisar onde. Quando ele voltou como Red Hood, Jason tinha se privado de se transformar em lobo, mais tarde, ele contaria a Bruce que ele tinha medo de perder total controle nessa forma para o Poço de Lázaro. Depois que ele ajudou seu segundo filho a se transformar novamente, felizmente sem um pico de energia do poço, Jason havia voltado a se transformar, mas dessa vez, ele o fazia mais quando estava triste.

Por isso, ver o jovem em sua forma lupina depois de ter ouvido tantas vezes que algo havia acontecido de errado, doía o coração de Bruce.

Ele devia ter ficado ali por um tempo sem perceber, por que no momento seguinte, o rosto de Cass surgiu por de traz de Jason. Sua filha estava em sua forma humana, e por isso, foi fácil reconhecer a alegria e o calor na expressão dela ao olhar para Bruce. Ele sorriu de volta se aproximando de onde seus filhos estavam deitados e, para sua surpresa, notando que Tim também estava ali.

Seu terceiro filho estava dormindo, em sua forma humana, enrodilhado e recostado no lado de Jason. Bruce se abaixou perto deles e colocou a travessa no chão.

\- Hey Cass. - Ele falou com sua filha, que o respondeu com um sorriso doce, pegando calmamente um muffin da bandeja e abocanhando todo de uma vez, da mesma forma que Steph havia feito antes. Bruce deixou uma risada curta escapar.

Bruce deixou sua filha devorar alegremente os muffins, se focando em suas outras duas crianças presentes. Ele mexeu levemente nos cabelos de Tim, o afastando do rosto do menino, o qual nem mesmo ressonou, mostrando que estava em sono profundo.

\- Cansado. - A voz de Cass se fez presente. Um bufo profundo mostrou que Jason concordava. - Dias difíceis.

\- Uhm… - Bruce grunhiu, levando a mão para acariciar os pelos da forma de lobo de seu segundo filho, lustrosos e macios. - Quanto tempo você está nessa forma Jaylad?

O jovem, é claro, não respondeu, apenas piscou lentamente. Bruce olhou para sua filha, a qual tinha um novo muffin na boca, e que respondeu em sinais. Dois dias. Dois dias que Jason estava em sua forma de lobo. Algo havia acontecido naquela missão, e se não fosse Lua cheia, Bruce já estaria revirando os relatórios atras de respostas.

Bruce ficou ali sentado no chão da biblioteca junto aos seus filhos, dividindo a bandeja de muffins com Cassandra. Alfred havia mandado bastante, o que significava que ele havia pretendido convencer Jason a mudar de volta. Bruce percebeu, os muffins era de um dos sabores preferidos de seu segundo filho.

Os quatro ficaram pacificamente ali por um tempo, até que os sons de correria na casa começaram a se aproximar. E, nem um segundo depois, Damian apareceu na porta ainda em sua forma de lobo, o caçula não parou e se lançou dentro da biblioteca. No instante seguinte, ele estava escondido entre Tim e Jason sem acordar o terceiro Robin, instintivamente, o mais velho dos três se enrolou protetivamente envolta dos irmãos.

Mal Damian desapareceu entre os irmãos, sua pelagem escura se mesclando com a de Jason perfeitamente, Dick e Steph entraram pela porta em perseguição ao caçula. Os dois se aproximaram do grupo, seguindo o rastro de cheiro de Damian, mas quando chegaram muito perto do esconderijo do mais novo, Jason rosnou em aviso.

Dick e Stephanie pararam instantaneamente. Porém, sem se importar muito com a reação de Jason, Stephanie transformou de volta para sua forma humana e prosseguiu em atacar a bandeja de muffins, enquanto que Dick desistiu em sua caçada ao caçula e passou a lamber a cabeça de Jason. O qual deixou sair um bufo resignado, mas não recusou o mais velho.

Eles ficariam ali por mais um tempo, até que Duke fosse os buscar avisando que a lua já havia saído, e cada um se levantasse e se dirigisse para os jardins na parte de trás da mansão. Bruce teve que acordar seu terceiro filho e guiar um grogue Tim na direção que seus irmão haviam seguido.

Quando ele havia começado aquela tradição com Dick, eles só ficariam fora por uma ou duas horas, pois Bruce não queria que percebessem que Batman não saia em noite de lua cheia e chegassem a uma conclusão perigosa para a sua identidade secreta. Porém, atualmente, com diversos outros aliados capazes e dispostos a dar essa noite de folga para ele e seus filhos, ele passou a deixar a corrida acontecer ao tempo que suas crianças quisessem.

Essa noite, Bruce sentiria falta da costumeira discussão sobre as posições de cada uma durante a corrida, ou a implicante fala de Jason sobre como ele estaria muito velho para seguir o ritmo deles e Bruce deveria ir na frente. Em vez disso, Dick assumiu sua costumeira posição na frente para abrir caminho da matilha e comandar o ritmo da corrida, enquanto Jason e Cass assumiram as posições de flanco, mantendo seguros os mais novos da família no centro.

Bruce deixou a familiar sensação da transformação tomar seu corpo, abraçando seus instintos sem resistência, e assumiu seu lugar na retaguarda onde iria proteger seus filhos de qualquer ataque e ter certeza de que ninguém estivesse ficando para trás. Com um curto aceno de cabeça, sinalizou para seu mais velho que todos estavam prontos. Dick soltou um uivo de aviso e começou a corrida pelos terrenos da mansão, através dos bosques que se estendiam nas antigas terras dos Waynes.

Com o passar da noite, Bruce pode sentir os ânimos de seus filhos melhorando pela ligação da matilha. Em suas formas de lobos correndo pela floresta, sentindo a lua cheia refletir em seus pelos, a interação entre os membros da matilha compartilhando o momento, a presença do patriarca e Alfa da matilha. Tudo isso contribuindo para acalmar suas mentes e almas.

Quando eles fizeram seu caminho de volta, era como se qualquer que fosse os acontecimentos da última semana, não tivessem acontecido. Como todas as noites em que eles corriam ao luar, eles se dirigiram para a sala de estar principal em vez de seus quartos, preferindo se manter unidos por mais um momento. Alguns preferiam voltar para suas formas humanas, enquanto outros, assim como Bruce, preferiam dormir ali em sua forma de lobo, ainda sentindo seus instintos fortemente.

Na manhã seguinte, Bruce acordou com a luz entrando pela janela da sala de estar, a maioria de seus filhos ainda estavam dormindo, a exceção sendo Damian e Cass, que sempre preferiam acordar cedo para suas rotinas de treinamento, e para sua surpresa, Jason também havia acordado.

Bruce ficou mais um momento ali deitado, sentindo seus filhos dormirem encostados em sua forma de lobo, mais por fim, o cheiro de comida o venceu. Com cuidado e prática, ele se levantou sem acordar nenhum das crianças ainda dormindo, e seguiu para a cozinha. Quando ele chegou lá, ele se deparou com seu segundo filho em sua forma humana, finalmente.

Jason estava ajudando Alfred a preparar a montanha de café da manhã para alimentar todos os integrantes da casa. O jovem se virou ao perceber a presença de Bruce, soltando um sorriso tímido. Ali, Bruce sabia que tudo iria ficar bem.


End file.
